Soul of Heaven
by Zephelia
Summary: A girl in the digiworld has a mysterious connection with the digidestined. They need each other in order to help the past and the future.
1. The Starting Point

I don't own anything except for the ideas that do not go along with the actual storyline. That goes for the other chapters as well. Note: None of the characters have been paired up. E-mail me with the pairings you like.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
You've got mail.  
  
Izzy heard the voice and clicked on the envelope. Genai's voice filled the room.  
  
"There has been another digidestined discovered" he started  
  
"I think we have enough people to save the world," Matt said  
  
"This one's different though." Genai continued, "A girl whose name we do not yet know. What we do know is quite limited. She is not Japanese. She is 17 years old. We are not aware of any guardians."  
  
"You know all that but you don't know her name!?" Tai exclaimed  
  
"The big thing is that she has been to the digital world before. She's fought many evil digimon and from the memories of them, they tell that the girl does not have a digimon. We do not know how she has managed to survive so far but somehow she has. I need all of the destined to return to the digital world and find the girl. That would include the first carriers."  
  
Genai disappeared from the screen leaving the digidestined to their own thoughts.  
  
"So there's a 17 year old girl in the digital world without a digimon." TK pondered  
  
"If that's all the information we've been given, then we need to find out more." Yolei said, "Might as well leave now."  
  
The chosens pointed their crests at the screen and said their element. They waited.  
  
"Why isn't anything happening?" Davis asked  
  
TK thought about something and pulled a box out of his pocket. He pointed it at the screen of the computer while trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
"Heaven." He whispered and then a white light pulled them into the digital world.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The destined found themselves in a forest. There were three roads to take.  
  
"That was weird." Mimi said  
  
"We might as well walk because we were definitely put here for a reason." Cody said.  
  
"Let's split into three groups." Tai said, "Yolei, Davis, Mimi, and Joe take the road to the south. Izzy, Ken, Cody, and Sora take the east road. Matt, TK, Kari and myself will take the last one. If one of us finds the girl we'll beep the others with our digivices. We'll find a place to meet later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Maybe we should have eaten something before we came." Davis said  
  
"Stop complaining." Yolei said and hit him on the head  
  
The two started bickering while Mimi and Joe ahead of them sighed.  
  
"What do you think the new destined is going to be like?" Mimi asked Joe  
  
"I hope she's nothing like those two." He replied  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Did anybody see TK just before we got here?" Izzy asked  
  
"So you noticed too." Sora said  
  
"So did I." Ken commented  
  
"What did he do?" Cody questioned  
  
"He pulled something out of his pocket and then said something. I couldn't make out what he was saying exactly but that's what got us here." Izzy answered  
  
"I think it was something like seven." Sora said  
  
"Whatever it was we'll need to check it out with him later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She paused in the battle wondering what move she should do next. Suddenly the zairamon shot a full powered fire beam. It was more powerful than the others. That decided for her.  
  
She ran.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think the girl could be pretty?" Tai asked  
  
"Typical of you, Tai." Kari said and smiled  
  
"Well I wonder what she looks like too." TK said  
  
Matt remained silent. He was still pondering how they managed to get in the digital world.  
  
"Do you have an idea of how we got here?" Kari asked  
  
"I was just thinking that too." Tai said  
  
"Wasn't me." Matt stated  
  
"It wasn't me either." Both Tai and Kari said  
  
"I wonder if the others have-oof!" Matt started but someone rammed into his chest and knocked him over. It was the girl. Matt's eyes widened in recognition. The girl got up and gave him a hand. She wore a simple white dress. One that ended just above the knee. She stood about 5 feet 6 in height. Around her neck was a scarf that wrapped around once with the ends hanging in front of her. She had long wavy red locks of hair and amazing green eyes.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" she said and took off her scarf. She placed it in a circle around the digidestined and herself. She made a motion with her arms and they were once again blinded only with a silver light. 


	2. Explanations

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The light left them in a canyon. They could see behind them the forest they had just left. Tai looked at the group to make sure they were all right.  
  
"What's your name?" Kari asked the girl  
  
"Ileana Chapelle. I'm sure your friend Genai has told you a lot about me." She replied  
  
"No actually he didn't. He told us that you were 17 and that you had no parents and that you're not Japanese." Tai said  
  
"I'm 18. The rest of it's true.who are you?" she asked him  
  
" I'm Tai and this is my sister Kari." Tai pointed at Matt and TK "Over here we've got-"  
  
"Hi!" Ileana suddenly brightened up and hugged the two brothers "Do you have my crest?" she asked TK  
  
"Wait a minute! You guys know each other?" Kari asked  
  
"Let's just say we're connected in a way."  
  
"Yes" TK answered and took out the box that had gotten them to the digital world  
  
"What's that?" Tai and Kari asked in unison.  
  
"My crest. The source of my power. Or at least half of it." Ileana replied while slipping it over her head.  
  
The movement brought attention to her tattoo. It was located on her left shoulder blade. It was a strange symbol that hadn't been noticed before.  
  
"You have a tattoo." Tai commented  
  
"Obviously." Matt shook his head at the stupidity of his friend.  
  
"Why do you have it?" TK asked, "I haven't see it before"  
  
"That's because I used to cover it up. You've noticed now that I haven't got a digimon with me. Actually I do but I can't exactly get her until later. I can defeat digimon because of this marking. I'm one out of the two people in the world with it. I can draw powers and summon elemental forces to defeat evil digimon. Basically it makes me a supreme being. It's hard sometimes though. You can't save the people you want at times. Although it does comes in really handy with healing. I specialize in all areas of magic. I can do black magic, white magic, shamanism, and a lot of other things. I can materialize objects and I can do teleportation and levitation. I'm also telepathic or psychic, whichever you prefer to use." She explained.  
  
"What about the other person with the marking?" Tai asked  
  
"He's supposed to be her soul mate." Matt said while avoiding Ileana's glance at him  
  
"He hasn't fully awakened to the power yet. When he does, he'll have the same marking as me" Ileana said  
  
"Hey! Ileana?" Tai said as a question popped into his head  
  
She motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked teasingly  
  
"N-" she started  
  
"We used to date until she disappeared." Matt said  
  
"We can still try to make it work." She said but shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me."  
  
"You'd better get back together." TK said and winked, "Matt has brooded a lot in the last couple of years since you left."  
  
She smiled at Matt who was scowling at TK.  
  
"We'll try." She turned and pointed to a cave beside the forest. "We can rest there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!" Yolei screamed. "What is that thing?"  
  
"It's called a Zairamon. It looks for power to draw from. It then uses the most powerful attack it can summon and kills off its enemy." Joe said while motioning for them behind a bush.  
  
The Zairamon looked like a unicorn. It was black and huge. Its eyes were red and it had a six-pointed star on it.  
  
"I don't know about you but I think we should run." Mimi's voice rose at the last part.  
  
Davis ran down the path where Kari, Matt, Tai, TK, and Ileana were earlier. The rest of the group followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sora, Ken, Izzy, and Cody had found the cave where TK, Tai, Matt, Kari, and Ileana were. That was, after bumping into the other group of kids. Fortunately all of the digidestined's digimon were there. They had each reunited joyfully and while Ileana was being explained to everyone, she was updating everyone's crests on a laptop.  
  
"We didn't ask before, but what exactly is your crest?" Kari asked  
  
"Heaven." She responded  
  
The destined children all had a blank looks on their faces.  
  
"I control all that is good. Heaven is also linked with life so some digimon call me The Life of Heaven." She pointed to the wall of the cave beside her and made a circular motion. Green sparks followed in a trail until the ends met. The sparks settled on the wall forming the same symbol on her arm, before dying out.  
  
"That is what my crest looks like. When I defeat Zairamon that is when it will show on my necklace." She said while pointing to it.  
  
"Why didn't you beat him before?" Joe asked  
  
"I sensed Kari's crest." She replied, "Light is linked to Heaven. Heaven is linked to light. Now that you know I exist, your crests are stronger because of the extra power I enabled to them."  
  
"So.can you destroy the world?" Mimi asked  
  
"Yes I could if I wanted to" Ileana responded  
  
"How do we know that you won't turn your back on us?" Agumon asked  
  
"I can only ask that you trust me. If you don't, that's your problem, not mine."  
  
"What do you mean by summoning elemental forces?" Tai asked  
  
"She means that she can summon elemental guardians. Each element has a guardian. Fire has a lion, ice has a wolf, water has a mermaid creature, wind has an eagle, and lightning is the twin wolf of ice." Matt said  
  
"How do you know that?" Gabumon asked Matt  
  
"I don't know.I mean-I just knew somehow." he said, trailing off  
  
"Actually.I am also an elemental guardian. I am Holy, the life giver. My soul is a phoenix." Ileana said  
  
"Are you a human?" Wormmon asked  
  
"Yes but I have been.blessed with these powers. Before you comment on how lucky I am, everyone has a destiny. Mine is a little.different." She said  
  
"What do you mean different?" Sora asked  
  
"You have to save the world. So do I. But I have to make a choice. When the phoenix dies to give life, it can be reborn as a phoenix again. However, if the phoenix did not prove itself worthy, it will become the Dragon of Death. The dragon grants death as I give life. Until my first phoenix dies, I will not know who the dragon is. But for some reason, my phoenix did die and I still do not know who the dragon is." Ileana explained  
  
"Who's your phoenix?" Cody asked  
  
"My digimon. Anyway I think you should all get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." 


	3. Together in the Night

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She quietly got up as not to disturb the others, and walked outside. The air was cool and refreshing as she breathed it in. The moon shone silver and made everything a chrome color.  
  
She walked around to the back of the cave where there was a little spring. She took a few sips of water and then her attention drew to a pile of rocks beside the little pool. She pulled one and there, she saw a traveling case. She opened it up. Inside, there was food, clothes, a comb, and sanitary tools. She also took out a green halter and black leather pants.  
  
"I knew you'd be here." A voice commented behind her  
  
"I'm not surprised." Ileana replied  
  
"Why'd you come out here?" Matt asked  
  
"I wanted to do some thinking."  
  
"That's not new."  
  
"What else is? Never mind. Tell me about your friends."  
  
"Well Tai's been my best friend for years now. Kari is the sweetest girl you could ever meet. TK's still TK. Sora is a real tomboy. Mimi's a little vain but she can be nice. Izzy is a computer geek. Joe's really quiet but you can count on him to be there. Davis is really pompous sometimes but he's not all that bad. Yolei is a computer whiz. Cody is really quiet but I don't know him too well. And Ken is-was the digimon emperor. He has the crest of kindness and it shows in him."  
  
"What about you? How have you been doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess. But it was really hard for me when you left. That's why my mom sent me to the summer camp where we met. Have you been here all this time?"  
  
"Basically. I started my training here but I have always known I'm different. I first started practicing when I was really young. I don't remember when but it was a really long time ago. I took physical, mental, magical, and telepathic tests before I could become a phoenix."  
  
"What do you do when you draw power?"  
  
"I don't like drawing from things like digimon or plants. It hurts them as much as it hurts me when I draw power from myself."  
  
"Why did you leave?" he finally asked  
  
"I left because the Powers That Be called me here."  
  
"No, honestly." He said  
  
"I left because my mom told me to. It was the night that she died." He took her hand in his hoping she would link and she did.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Honey, you have a special destiny." Emmeline told her  
  
"But I don't want you to leave. I can't go there." Ileana said  
  
"Sweetie, we know you're upset but this is what destiny does. It sets a time and place for everything." Darryl said "You have to save these worlds. You have to live to do this."  
  
"Honey, if you can't do this, no one can." Emmeline said as she and Darryl started to fade  
  
"Bye sweetheart." They both said  
  
"Bye Mom, Dad" she whispered back  
  
And then they were gone  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So that's how they died." Matt commented.  
  
"Yeah. I can still hear their voices in my head sometimes."  
  
"Are you schizophrenic?" he teased  
  
"Matt!" she hit his shoulder  
  
"Why do you hear voices?"  
  
"I hear people who have died. They are my guardians."  
  
"How can you be a digidestined, a phoenix, and an elemental force?"  
  
"Holy and phoenix are the same things. I'm destined because I'm supposed to help you and you are supposed to help me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"There is a prophecy. I think I have an idea of what it is but I'm still not sure."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow with the others."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want you all to be there to hear it."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Together, hand in hand, they walked into the cave. The blankets she had brought before had become useful she thought. There was only one blanket left. They had to share. Matt took the blanket and wrapped it around both of them and without another thought they both fell asleep. 


	4. Discussions of Both Sides

This chapter is a little boring but the information is important. Just bare with me and I'll get a little more action going.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana awoke, warm and sleepy. It had been a long time since she had felt rested. Someone's arms were wrapped around her waist. She could feel Matt's head resting on her shoulder blade. She smiled. He looked adorable when he slept. She looked around the cave. All of the digidestined were hunched over her computer. Apparently Genai had sent them the prophecy. She sighed and shook Matt until he was awake. When he let her go, she got up and went to the computer. There, she saw the prophecy.  
  
Life shall help Death  
  
As Death will help Life  
  
Together as one  
  
They ascend in power  
  
But one blocks the way  
  
The one with the flower  
  
The phoenix will rise  
  
The dragon will fall  
  
The one to win  
  
Will be none but all  
  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tai asked  
  
"Don't worry. It's really simple. Read it carefully." Ileana said  
  
A few moments later, Tai sighed. "I still don't get it."  
  
"You're such a whiner." Kari said good-naturedly  
  
"I am Life in this prophecy. I don't know who death is but Death and Life are to help each other. Their power should rise as they join together. The phoenix will become powerful. Somehow everyone should win." Ileana explained.  
  
"What about the flower and the dragon?" Sora asked  
  
"That's what I'm not too sure about." Ileana responded. "The flower might cause some trouble for Life and Death. I don't know who the dragon is but the significance is of it is Death."  
  
"At least we have a start, unlike the other prophecies," Gabumon said.  
  
"We should pack up and start walking." Ileana said.  
  
The digidestined looked at her with blank faces.  
  
"We don't have any luggage." Joe said slowly  
  
"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Around the back of the cave outside, there should be a stone with your crests on it. Tug it loose. You'll find some things that belong to you." She said  
  
Everyone headed to the back. Ileana had already packed her things so she just grabbed her bags and put them in the cave. There, she changed so that she was wearing a green halter and black leather pants. She also took out a green replica of the white scarf she wore yesterday. When she got outside she saw that the others had changed as well.  
  
"Alright. Are we ready to go?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she started walking.  
  
They walked the entire day before stumbling across another cave.  
  
"You can wash and rest up here. There are two springs on each side of the cave. One for girls and one for boys, obviously."  
  
"How can you walk that long without eating?" Tai said  
  
"You're not even tired." Mimi said trailing off  
  
She looked behind her for the first time that day. Ileana saw that the chosen ones were all panting and wheezing. She for one was fine.  
  
"Sorry. I've walked up and down too many mountains in a single day I can't even count. I didn't realize you were so out of shape." She said  
  
"Hey! We just haven't spent an entire day walking and walking and walking and walking." TK said  
  
Ileana sighed. Even the digimon were near pathetic. She raised her arm and said a few incantations. A green light glowed and wrapped itself around the digidestined, restoring their strength with hers.  
  
"Thanks." Matt said  
  
"No problem."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls and the boys headed off in their separate directions. At the boys' springs there were towels and cleansing tools. When they were all relaxed, Tai proposed a topic.  
  
"Do you think we can trust her?" he asked  
  
"Well she seems ok to me. A little mysterious is all." Ken said slowly  
  
"She hasn't told us much about herself. We know her abilities but what about her?" Joe asked  
  
"She's kind of quiet and she's not full of herself." Gomamon said  
  
"She's hot." Davis said, grinning  
  
"She's a great person and she's really nice too. One time when I broke my arm, she healed it for me. Ileana's definitely a great addition to our side." TK said  
  
"Matt? What about you?" Gabumon asked, "You haven't said anything."  
  
Matt was still completely lost in his own thoughts. He didn't notice until Agumon whacked him on the head.  
  
"What?" he looked around  
  
"What do you think of Ileana?" Ken asked  
  
"Well, she's the sweetest, most honest person you could meet. She is like all of our crests put together. She's friendly, courageous, loving, sincere, kind, reliable, and smart. If you have any hope that she can do something, she will. She works for hope because not too many people have it. If you want it simple, she's always been the light of my life." Matt answered.  
  
"I think that's the most you ever said at once." Patamon said jokingly  
  
"How long have you known her?" Tai asked  
  
"More years than I can count." Matt replied, "She helped me and TK with the divorce."  
  
"She's a great person, like I said." TK added  
  
"But are you sure we can trust her?" Tai said  
  
"I trust her with my life. You should too." Matt responded  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's a neat tattoo." Palmon said  
  
"It's not a tattoo."  
  
"I'm just trying to make conversation."  
  
"OK let's just get this straight. Can we trust you?" Sora asked  
  
"If you have hope." Ileana vaguely stated  
  
"Hope?" The girls said in unison  
  
"I work for hope." She said, "As long as you have hope, you can trust me to help in whatever way possible."  
  
"Now that that's done, who do you think it the cutest out of the boys?" Mimi asked while giggling like a schoolgirl  
  
"Mimi, you just had to, right?" Sora sighed but smiled  
  
"Don't make fun of Mimi." Yolei said  
  
"I wasn't"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Personally, I like Matt the best cause he's the cutest and the most mysterious. Joe's nice too though. He always helped me when I was having my panic attacks." Mimi said, "Sora? Who do you like?"  
  
"What? Me?" Sora blushed. "What makes you think I like someone?"  
  
"Who do you think is a great friend?" Ileana asked  
  
"That's easy. Tai, Davis, and Ken. They're great at sports. Ken's a little quiet though."  
  
"Izzy's almost as good as me with computers" Yolei put in  
  
"TK and I have known each other for the longest time." Kari said  
  
"Who do you like?" Gatomon posed  
  
"Well I don't know them too well. Well more than half of them anyway. If I had to choose I guess I'd say Matt." She said  
  
"Why?" Biyomon asked  
  
"I dated him before, for about 2 years." Ileana said while wrapping a towel around her before getting out of the spring.  
  
"What's the deal with your powers?" Gatomon asked curiously  
  
"I've already told you I'm Life. If someone dies, I could draw power and give them life again."  
  
"What about elemental forces?" Yolei asked  
  
"Because it's dark right now, I'll summon Light. Actually you know Light." Ileana said  
  
"We know Light?" Palmon looked confused  
  
"Yes you do." Ileana put on a dress, similar to the white. It was green and ended above her knees. It flowed gracefully with her movements.  
  
She made a circular motion with her arms and put her hands cupped in front of her. A light washed over her and blinded them for a moment. They saw Light whom they knew as-  
  
"Piximon!" Mimi squealed  
  
"How can Piximon be Light?" Hawkmon asked  
  
"I was given a chance to be Light. The weird people in the afterlife said something about me lighting your way." He said from Mimi's arms  
  
"Anyway, can you please go over to the boys and tell them that they'd better get some sleep?" Ileana asked  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Piximon saluted and flew off  
  
"He's really cute." Ileana said, "Anyway, sleep soon or else you'll be exhausted tomorrow."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The boys had caught Piximon's message and sent him back to the girls.  
  
Ileana walked back to the cave herself. When she had healed everyone from the walk, she hadn't realized how fatigued they were. It had taken a lot out of her since she drew energy from herself. She sat down on a rock in the cave and tilted her head back. Her eyes closed, she was deep in her thoughts.  
  
It was nice to see Matt, she thought. There was something with the entire group though. An assembly of people. It was so simple but she knew she wouldn't fit in. She was too different from them. The only way was to do something dramatic but it could cost her her life. She knew she was better off alone in her own mind but a voice said that she and the digidestined would both benefit from this.  
  
It was then that she started shaking and trembling. She wasn't used to giving so much energy. The pain started tearing at her limbs and bones. She stood up only to make it worse. The room started spinning around as her head started feeling dizzy and everything was too bright. She felt sick and had to sit down soon or she'd faint. There was a bright light and she beckoned it forward. She nearly collapsed but someone caught her. 


	5. Heavy Hearts

This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Bree for being my first reviewer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What the hell!?" Matt exclaimed as he walked in the cave alone  
  
It was an angel. The angel was her mother, Hope. Emmeline gently put her daughter on a blanket and stared at Matt with pleading eyes.  
  
She's telling me to help her, Matt understood. He walked over to Ileana and Hope disappeared although not completely. She still lingered around for her daughter. Matt took Ileana in his arms and stroked her hair trying to get her to stop trembling.  
  
"What happened?" He asked gently  
  
"I gave too much energy at once. I'm not used to it because I've been solo for the last few years." Her breathing was labored and she drew in small ragged breaths. Then she thought of Piximon. She'd need to dismiss him before she slept. She tried to stand up, only to bring another wave of dizziness. Matt pulled her back into his lap.  
  
"Sleep now. Worry later."  
  
"I'd love to but I have to dismiss Piximon so he can rejuvenate himself. Let me go." She struggled in his arms but was too tired to do anything about it. She sighed, defeated and her head found the crook of his neck. "Light will be too frail tomorrow, that's why I have to release him."  
  
"OK. Wait here. I'll go get him." Matt got up and left  
  
Ileana didn't know why she wanted to be alone. Maybe she was afraid that if they grew closer together, they'd both be hurt. It was ok if she was hurt but she didn't want him to suffer. She started quivering again. She huddled in the corner and hugged her knees, trying to keep warm.  
  
When Matt returned with Piximon, she dismissed him and grew even weaker than she was before. She settled down in Matt's arms but as drained as she was, she couldn't sleep.  
  
"Go to sleep." Matt commanded and took her had in his, trying to keep her warm.  
  
"You know Mimi likes you." Ileana said  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I sensed vibes of jealousy coming off of her."  
  
"Do you like the group?"  
  
"So far, I suppose."  
  
"Did you ever get lonely here?"  
  
"Yes sometimes. I'd play a little music to cheer me up."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"silverchair mostly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like his voice and the lyrics are great."  
  
"Did you listen to my band?"  
  
"Boy you're just full of questions aren't you?"  
  
"Answer"  
  
"Well I did do some satellite work. I could hook up a bunch of wires and watch you in the Real World." She said while staring at the ground.  
  
Matt smiled. She looked cute when she was nervous.  
  
"Sleep now and I mean it."  
  
"Fine" she sulked  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana drifted to a land of dreams. She could see Hope, her mother. Her father was there too. He was Light. She could see all the elements. And Death. The black dragon had red eyes. She transformed into Life, the phoenix. Her body was silver. She still had green eyes and the symbol of life was located on the tips of both of her wings.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The dragon spoke. "Shame, child if you do not know who I am."  
  
"You are Death but whose body will you reside in."  
  
"Alas, I cannot tell you. You must find out for yourself. Read the prophecy. It will give you many clues to the near future.  
  
Life shall help Death, As Death will help Life, Together as one, They ascend in power, But one blocks the way, The one with the flower, The phoenix will rise, The dragon will fall, The one to win, Will be none but all  
  
"Who is the flower? And who is the dragon?"  
  
"Child, you know both."  
  
"I know you are the dragon and you won't tell me who you'll take. The flower.who has a flower?"  
  
"Child, we shall help each other. We will meet soon. I will wake to my full power."  
  
With that, the elements faded away leaving her in an alternate universe. She saw that the star of the dragon was burning brightly and would soon arouse. She sighed and left the dream world for Matt's arms. She couldn't remember when she didn't have a dream with Death in it. She sighed. Something about the dragon made her fearful for what was to come. She didn't want Matt to get hurt on her journey. He probably was better off with Mimi. It was then that she made her decision. She washed, dressed, and left the cave, alone.  
  
She decided that the best route to take was the one up the spiral of death. That was where the dragon would be if he didn't join a human yet. So she began to walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Matt exploded  
  
"She left in the night. I thought she was just going to get something. I had no idea she'd leave." Davis said  
  
Matt sat down and ran a hand through his hair. Mimi took advantage of his distressed state to talk to him.  
  
"You know, she probably would have left us sooner or later. She's a traitor and we all know it." She said  
  
"Right" Matt said but in his heart he knew he didn't mean it  
  
"We should get going. There's not much for us to do here in the digital world now that she's gone." She continued  
  
"Since she took the laptop, we'll have to go back to the one we came from." Izzy stated  
  
The entire group nodded and headed to the entrance of the cave.  
  
Matt held a heavy heart, but he too started walking. 


	6. The Next Part

Yeah I know. I've been gone for months. But hey I'm still planning to continue this story. I only ask that you review and give me inspiration.  
  
Dedication to Sailor Bree.  
  
And by the way, I can't use italics so /./ will represent thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She walked for days before she met the base of the spiral of death. She felt bad for leaving Matt behind but she had to. He couldn't get mixed up with the prophecy. She could see the tower at the top of the spiraled mountain. She had no choice but to climb the steep, treacherous slopes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The digidestined were walking when they saw a bird-like digimon carrying a message. When it dropped the paper, it flew away. Yolei picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"You mustn't leave the girl unattended. She is heading towards the spiral of death. It is a mountain shaped like a sharp spike. You will need supplies to climb and if you fall you'll fall to your death. She has the best equipment to climb up the mountain. Another thing you should know, the digi portal has closed and it will not open. Ileana has the key. If you reach her in time you'll both profit."  
  
"Is he serious!?" Mimi exclaimed, "She deserted us."  
  
"If Genai tells us we have to then we have to." Palmon said  
  
"Fine. It's settled. Let's go." Tai said.  
  
The group followed him and soon, the mountain became visible in the distance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She picked up the pickaxe and the rope and put it in its place. She then took out a harness and put it on while attaching the rope. She took out some grip shoes and put them on and secured the backpack. Then, with a chisel in hand, she began her ascent.  
  
Ileana was an avid climber. The base of the mountain wasn't bad but as she rose in height the slopes became steeper and steeper. She had been doing this for the past few years though so, being used to it, she increased on her incline.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * /Child, with more patience you could have had this easier/ the dragon thought /however if you feel this is what you must do, I have no choice./ and with that he began to descend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With the chisel, she once again hacked it into the rocky slope and pulled herself up. She knew now that if the dragon joined with someone, that person could be lost forever. She feared for the safety of everyone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt felt a sudden coldness run throughout his body. He knew something was coming. The others sensed it too.  
  
Mimi looked around. She had suddenly begun to feel light headed and dizzy. The dirt in the ground had gotten darker. It was almost black. They were near.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana had sensed them. They were nearer to the base. If they tried to climb up, they would surely die. She sighed and a moment after, she began to rappel down the spiral.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Davis noticed her first.  
  
"There she is!" he yelled and pointed excitedly.  
  
Gabumon looked up. Something wasn't right. This place was even darker than usual. He didn't know what was going on but it was bad.  
  
The digidestined were suddenly all blinded by a dark light. It was white yet black and bright yet dark. It wasn't right. Nothing was right. What they didn't know was that it took Ileana with them and left their digimon behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The dragon liked to play around a bit first. To see who would make a better host. Kari was in danger, especially if the dragon could overcome her power, light. Which he probably could. To be deprived of light was asking for death himself.who was going to arrive soon anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zephelia: OK short chapter I know. It may have seemed as if I died but I'm back now. Expect next update in two to three months. (I don't know if I'm joking or not. 


	7. Storytelling

I haven't been too inspired for this story so I might quit and start and new one or I might quit, period. If you want this story to continue, please review and tell me so because I'm not getting any feedback. Anyway, on with the hopefully-not-last chapter you will read.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oww. . .my head hurts." Davis muttered.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi screamed as something came falling from the sky.  
  
That something happened to be Ileana who had just given Mimi a little shock by nearly falling on top of her. She didn't of course, but landed on two feet on the ground beside her while the impact made a little cloud of dirt.  
  
"Sorry." Ileana said, not sounding sorry at all. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and looked at the surroundings. Then she sighed. She knew the place. It was the valley of death.  
  
"Ileana, do you know this place?" TK asked  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"I think there's a story behind this." Matt said, waiting for her to reply  
  
"There was a young girl. No one knew her name. All they knew was that she had lost a loved one. He had fallen off of a cliff and plummeted to his death. She ran down to see him only to find he wasn't there. It was like a hallucination. She wandered the valley day and night hoping to see her love. It was a mystery, what she wrote. It was said that she wandered the valley still only to find whispers of where her loved one had been, footsteps where he had walked but she never say him again. She never found him though and was near death when she wrote something in the sand. /Teora mur tavia foreia/"  
  
Ileana sighed again. She knew the language of the girl. Because that girl was her best friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know it's short but bare with me. Besides, it's an update. Be glad for one. 


	8. Harper

I'm bored and I have extra time so I thought, why not make another chapter?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It was a long time ago when that had happened. Azelle was her name. Rumor has it that she wasn't human. She possessed powers strong enough to destroy the world. When she was driven mad at the thought of her loved one dying, her friend put her into a stationary bulb in a cave so nothing evil could be done with her powers. If the rumors are right, then she should still be in that exact bulb she was put in over a thousand years ago." Ileana finished the story.  
  
"So...that is so whacked I don't think anyone could believe it!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
Ileana shrugged, "It's a rumor. It could be true or it could be just a lie that was told for generations."  
  
"You mean that this girl could still be here, even after a thousand years?" Yolei asked.  
  
"That's what's said. Anyway we better start moving." She said and started off  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hours later, the digidestined found themselves at an oasis. Ileana told them they'd be spending the night there. Then she went off in search for a shortcut out of the valley.  
  
They had started a campfire and were gathered around it just thinking about the past events.  
  
"How long has she been here?" Izzy wondered  
  
"I last saw her in the real world about 4 years ago." Matt replied  
  
"How does she know about those 'rumors'?" Mimi asked him  
  
"I honestly have no idea. She's definitely become more isolated with her thoughts and feelings since I last saw her."  
  
Mimi put her hand over his. "Did you miss her?"  
  
"When she left?"  
  
Mimi nodded  
  
"Well I actually kind of expected that she would leave someday but when she did, it was as if she never existed. There was no note or anything for that matter."  
  
"I know that you liked her a lot but sometimes when things change, it's for the best." Mimi stood up and brushed the dust off of her skirt. "Just think about it a bit and you'll understand it when the time comes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana let go of Mimi's mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You don't belong together." Mimi said harshly.  
  
Ileana lowered her gaze and thought for a moment before staring her straight in the eye.  
  
"Maybe you could help me tell him." She said.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
They had come to an understanding and were on more friendly terms now. That plan was complete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mimi thought about the talk earlier. She was glad that Ileana didn't like Matt that way but she felt a bit guilty when he looked upset about it. Then again it was Ileana who was talking to Matt but using her body.  
  
"Hey! There's someone out there!" Tai suddenly shouted.  
  
A shadow darted past the luggage where the sustenance was located, grabbing some in the process.  
  
Davis and Tai both started chasing the person. The shadowed figure had quickly out witted them when he suddenly ran right in front of Tai with Davis chasing him. Just before he crashed into Tai, he jumped up and the two protagonists collided with each other.  
  
Ileana suddenly rushed into the seen and before anything else happened, she quickly grabbed the neck of the unknown person.  
  
It was a teenage boy, about the same age as her. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, the typical boy you probably wouldn't notice walking down the street. He wasn't ugly but not exactly good-looking either. Actually, he was cute in an adorable way but not exactly too innocent looking.  
  
"Harper!" Ileana said sharply, "You idiot. What on earth brings you out in this area? You don't have any business stalking me."  
  
"Well wouldn't you follow me if I suddenly met up with the digidestined?" he asked solemnly.  
  
She set him down on the ground. "Yes I would."  
  
"There you go."  
  
She glared at him. He stared right back at her.  
  
"Um...not to disrupt the 'staring' contest but who is he?" Joe asked  
  
"This here, is Harper. His nickname is Idiot." Ileana stated  
  
"And this here is Ileana, a grump and a je-" he started  
  
She covered his mouth with her hand "They already know who I am, Idiot."  
  
"Do they really?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh you mean all that elemental stuff?" Yolei asked  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To avoid confusion, ~blahblahblah~ is Ileana's mental talk and blahblahblah is Harper's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They haven't heard the entire story now have they?  
  
~What does that have to do with you?~  
  
Just curious here  
  
"Um...yeah"  
  
"Well we better rest up because we've got a long way to go tomorrow."  
  
Where are you headed?  
  
~That's a surprise~ 


	9. Thought Talk

This chapter is more about Harper and Ileana than anyone else but don't fret, the others will have bigger parts in the next chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Early in the morning...  
  
"Get up."  
  
"But I'm tired..." Harper yawned.  
  
"That's no excuse so get up." Ileana commanded  
  
Harper looked at the sun. His eyes widened. "The sun hasn't even come up yet."  
  
"Well you and I are going to have a little chat."  
  
He sat up and looked her in the eye. "He's depressed over you." He said.  
  
She sighed, "I know but things should be the way the should be. I don't need a soul mate right now and I don't want one. End of story."  
  
She sat down on the sand next to him.  
  
"He may not be your soul mate, you know."  
  
"And if he isn't then he's very lucky, but are you trying to imply something?"  
  
"No I'm not and I'd rather die than be your soul mate."  
  
She nodded. "Good. Then we both understand it completely."  
  
"Whatever you say." Harper said and put his hand over hers. "But he may be in more danger than you'd expect."  
  
She withdrew her hand at his touch. "I'm sure he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself."  
  
"He's very fragile even if he doesn't look it."  
  
"I know." She whispered and they watched the sun rise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harper seems very mysterious don't you think?" Sora asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah. You know he's very cute." Mimi giggled  
  
"I thought you liked Matt." Yolei said.  
  
"Well I do but blonde haired, green eyed boys are hard to come across." Mimi said  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey you guys!" Kari shouted, "It's time to get up. We have to start moving soon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mimi kept staring at Matt who was staring at Harper who was staring at Ileana. Well Matt was sort of glaring. Ileana was just following the course that she knew by heart now. She'd only told them that she was looking for a shortcut because she wanted time to herself.  
  
/It's been a while since I last saw Harper. He hasn't changed a bit but I wish he hadn't showed up/  
  
You shouldn't keep your guard down like that.  
  
Mentally, she cursed at herself.  
  
~And you shouldn't pry into people's thoughts~ She retorted angrily.  
  
You should hear what Matt's thinking right now.  
  
~I respect people more than you and I don't go meddle with their thoughts.~  
  
He's debating over you and that pink haired girl over there.  
  
Harper sped up until his pace was up to Ileana's. He put his arm around her waist.  
  
~What the hell are you doing?~ She said to him alarmed.  
  
Just wait.  
  
Harper concentrated his energy and poured the thoughts into her mind.  
  
Suddenly, she became aware of the person's thoughts.  
  
[Why did you leave? Did you miss me? How can I talk to you? Do I like Mimi more? Would you mind if I were with Mimi? Who exactly is that kid? Do you like him? Why is he here? Why are you here? Why, Why, Why...]  
  
They were Matt's thoughts.  
  
Why was Harper sharing this with her?  
  
[Do you hate me?]  
  
Uh oh. Matt was getting sensitive. She spoke to him.  
  
~Why do you think I hate you?~  
  
Matt looked shocked. He looked at her. Unfortunately, she was up front with Harper, whose arm was still around her. He couldn't see her face.  
  
[You've become so distant. It's like we never met.]  
  
~I still care for you but things can never be as they were once before.~  
  
[Ileana?]  
  
~Yes?~  
  
[Can we still be friends?]  
  
~You don't even have to ask that.~  
  
Matt smiled. Ileana could feel it. He could think peacefully now.  
  
Abruptly, she stopped walking. She fell to the ground while everyone rushed to her side.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She stood in the center of a dark black dimension. The dragon of death suddenly appeared. He took the form of Matt.  
  
/Child, you have come a step closer but you may not be able to save the ones you hold dear in your heart./  
  
~Why must you do this to everyone?~  
  
It then changed from Matt to Tai. /It is the cycle of life and death. You know it must be done./  
  
~But why now? Why when I'm with them? I don't even know why they're here~  
  
/They are here because of you/  
  
~Great so now everything is my fault.~  
  
/No but while you can't change the course of the past, the future may well be in your hands./  
  
~Riddles now?~ She threw up her hands in frustration ~Give me time to send them back~  
  
/I can't control that. It is all up to you however I do have control over one thing. You may choose up to four of the digidestined to send back to earth./  
  
~Send the youngest ones back. Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody.~  
  
/Very well/  
  
The dragon's eyes flashed and for her, everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ileana? Wake up." Matt shook her gently.  
  
Suddenly, a gentle light surrounded them and then disappeared, taking Cody, Davis, Ken, and Yolei with them.  
  
"What happened to them?" TK asked.  
  
"It's like someone's taken them away." Kari said  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She became aware of voices. "Ile...wha...someone...taken...away..." Her vision blurred in and out then everything went dark again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harper lifted her up into his arms so that he cradled her. It felt like he was carrying air. They started walking again.  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Harper said softly.  
  
"I wish our digimon were here. They'd probably know what happened." Mimi said  
  
"Yeah, I really miss having Biyomon around." Sora said  
  
Harper suddenly thought of something. "There's a reason why this has happened and if I'm correct, it has something to do with how strong your emotions are."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's all a game to see the outcome of the future."  
  
Matt shook his head. This guy was definitely weird. At times he seemed to hate everyone but then he could also act as a hero set to right wrongs. He was irony itself and an oxymoron too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana wake up  
  
~Wha...I'm...I'm asleep?~  
  
Yes you're asleep. Now wake up!  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
~I can't~  
  
Great. How much do you weigh?  
  
~I don't know whether to be offended or not.~  
  
Just answer me.  
  
~...No~  
  
Fine. Be a bitch.  
  
In her head, she smiled. He was just trying to provoke her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The desert turned bright orange at the fading of day. It was breathtaking when you thought actually stopped to watch it.  
  
Matt had never watched the sunset before he met Ileana. She saw beauty even in the worst things.  
  
"Well rest up here for the night." Harper said.  
  
He set Ileana down on the ground. Then he pointed at the ground and muttered something too quiet for the rest to hear. A fire started while the others stared.  
  
Harper suddenly noticed the gazes. "What?" he snapped.  
  
They decided it would be safer to mind their own business.  
  
He went to Ileana's side and took her in his arms.  
  
I know you can hear me  
  
~And just when I was having some peace too~  
  
Very funny  
  
~Why do you always pester me?~  
  
That's none of your business  
  
~Well if you're bothering me, it is my business~  
  
I'm not going to tell you and you can't make me  
  
He was acting like a five year old. Then again what could she expect from him? Well...actually, a lot. He could be very kind (but that usually happened when he wanted something) and then turn cold the next second. He was very strange.  
  
~Fine. Be an asshole~  
  
Harper laughed out loud.  
  
The digidestined looked at him.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Well you were laughing for no reason..." Joe trailed off.  
  
"I was talking to her."  
  
"Oh." Matt said as if that explained everything. Well to him it did.  
  
~Harper, I'm going to sleep and please don't disturb me~  
  
I'll do what I want, when I want  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Ileana was still unconscious.  
  
"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" TK asked  
  
"I haven't memorized her sleeping schedule so I don't know." Harper replied sarcastically  
  
"I was just wondering." TK muttered  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana became aware of her surroundings gradually. She could feel warmth around her. Was it Matt? No, the person was too slim. It couldn't have been TK because he would have had a bounce in his walk. The person's strides were long, smooth, and precise. She inhaled the scent. It was a soft scent. Sort of like feathers. She wondered what happened earlier when suddenly the truth struck her.  
  
~Harper~  
  
What? He sounded annoyed.  
  
Ileana felt something else  
  
~We're near~ 


	10. A Slight Change of Heart

Is anybody even reading this?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harper dropped her.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Near where?" he asked  
  
"Azelle's near."  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you saying that these 'rumors' aren't rumors?" Mimi asked suddenly  
  
Ileana hadn't been aware that they had been talking out loud. "That's right."  
  
"But how do you know that they're true?" Kari asked  
  
"Well...it's a very long story..."  
  
"We have time though don't we?" TK asked  
  
"No we don't. It's right over there." She pointed...to the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Umm...are you ok? You're not having delusions now are you?" Matt asked  
  
"Kura." Ileana said and then the air started glowing.  
  
It was a dark blue at first. Shaped in a pattern unlike any other. It then got brighter and brighter. It was nearly blinding. Ileana motioned for them to step through the portal.  
  
Inside, it was a dark cavern like place. In the center of the grotto, there was a bulb. Inside it, there was a girl, obviously Azelle. Ileana stepped up to the bulb and read the panel. On it, there were symbols of an ancient race. She traced the symbols with her fingers and then they started gleaming. Tiny hues of gold at first which gained intensity and then everything surrounded the bulb until the glass cracked. The liquid inside streamed out and then the bulb exploded.  
  
Azelle fell to the floor and Ileana hurried to her side.  
  
Her eyes opened. They were a deep shade of lavender and filled with a dull longing for death. Even after a thousand years, the yearning to pass on was overwhelming the will to live.  
  
"You must hurry," She whispered. "He wants the light. To destroy the light. And he won't stop at anything until he gets what he wants. Take what's mine. It doesn't matter anymore. I have seen the world at it's worst and only you can save it. Take it and leave."  
  
Ileana could only nod. She held Azelle's hands and whispered an incantation. Azelle's body faded away, leaving a purple mist of energy which gathered around Ileana leaving her with newfound powers.  
  
"Who wants to destroy the light? What light?" Tai asked  
  
"The Dragon of Death. He wants to banish all light from the world." Ileana replied, "We better get out of here."  
  
They suddenly found themselves at a palace. A stone palace marked with age.  
  
"You have made it this far I see," a voice loomed over their heads, "but what would happen if I did this."  
  
The sky started to darken and then a shadowy figure appeared.  
  
Ileana recognized him.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"He is Regordamon, the grim reaper as a digimon. He has taken away countless of lives. You don't want to see what he can do." Harper said  
  
"Tai! Take everyone away! To the forest." Ileana yelled back to him  
  
"Why? You'll need help. You could die."  
  
"Just do it. And run as fast as you can."  
  
Tai started running. The others followed.  
  
"I'm staying." Harper said  
  
"Well, little one. How long has it been since we last met?" Regordamon asked  
  
"We last saw each other when you killed my parents." She spat at him  
  
"Oh, that's right. Now let us see how much you have grown since then."  
  
Regordamon swiped the reaper in the air. "Shadows of demise!" he shouted and pointed it at her.  
  
She dodged it easily and shot one of her own spells.  
  
"Well now, you certainly have grown quite a bit. All I need to do now is find your weak point." The digimon looked around for something to use against her. He spotted Harper.  
  
"Shadows of demise!"  
  
"Run!" She shouted to him. It was too late though. Harper was stubborn and as a result he was hit by the spell. She watched as his body fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"So was that a weak spot?"  
  
"No it wasn't." Ileana said. She smirked.  
  
"Little girl, is this something you should be smiling about?"  
  
"While you were looking around, I took the liberty of that moment to make a sphere. Everything here, except you and me is just a replica of the world. You can destroy all you want here but all I have to do is remove the sphere and everything will be just as it was before."  
  
Regordamon looked shocked. "But the other girl has that power. You cannot use it unless she's..."  
  
Ileana started summoning her powers of life. If the balance was correct, she'd be able to destroy him the moment the spell touched him.  
  
"Glory of life, take the shadows away. Fill the darkness with your light and destroy the unholy one before me."  
  
The spell shot at him as a silver arrow.  
  
"No...Master, I have failed you. Please...forgive me." His last words were said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think they're ok?" TK asked panting  
  
Matt ruffled his younger brother's hair. "She's Ileana. Of course they're ok. Probably better than that knowing her."  
  
"I hope so." He said  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana removed the sphere. Harper still lay on the ground. She nudged him with her foot.  
  
"You can get up now."  
  
Harper opened his eyes and stood up. He glanced around, unsure of the recent events. His gaze landed on Ileana. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her around the neck.  
  
Ileana's eyes widened. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"It's time to die, bitch." 


	11. Hidden Truths

Dedicated to FireAngel. Thanks for your reviews. Of course, I can't tell you otherwise that would be spoiling the surprise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The digidestined had found a clearing in the forest and had settled down. An evil presence washed over them.  
  
"What was that?" TK asked nervously.  
  
Suddenly a light shone on the ground. They could see what was happening between Ileana and Harper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What? Never thought someone would betray you? Well guess what? I just did." Harper said evilly. He threw her to the ground.  
  
Ileana coughed. Harper was evil, yes but not this evil.  
  
He walked over to where he lay and crouched down beside her. He drew a dagger out of his pocket.  
  
"You're about to die." He brought it to her face. "You were always beautiful in my eyes. It's just too bad that you betrayed me all those years ago."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Pity you don't remember. However now you can feel my pain." He slit her cheek.  
  
Ileana quickly covered the side of her face with her hand.  
  
"None of that now," Harper said as he pulled her hand away. "You see, I know who you are. The question is, do you?"  
  
She glared at him. "I do." She insisted.  
  
"Right, now let's see...what was that special date? Oh yes. What happened in July five thousand years ago?"  
  
"Nothing special." She snapped.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that."  
  
"Well gee, if you're so smart, tell me what happened in your eyes."  
  
"That was when you met me."  
  
"You are a liar."  
  
"No I'm not. You just don't understand what has been happening all these years. You don't bleed because you don't have blood. You're not human. You were the one who could have ruled the world. But you didn't. You had to go with Azelle. Then when Caine died and Azelle was put into that bulb, you left the old world for the future."  
  
"You're lying. You always were. Nothing you say can be true." In her heart though she was having terrible visions of the past.  
  
"You know I'm right. Why would you be shaking otherwise?"  
  
"It's cold," Ileana said quickly  
  
Harper shook his head. "Your heart is cold and that's all the life you have."  
  
Ileana glared at him. She wasn't sure if she would regret is but she conjured up a bow and arrow.  
  
"What? Now you're going to shoot me? I thought you had more compassion than that."  
  
Ileana ignored him and aimed at his shoulder.  
  
Harper clutched his arm in pain while giving her a chance to escape.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Ileana appeared next to the digidestined, she was bombarded by questions.  
  
"OK. One at a time." She said irritated.  
  
"Why did he turn evil?" Kari asked  
  
Ileana sighed, "I honestly have no idea why."  
  
"What's with the thing about Azelle? Who is she? Did you know her?" TK asked.  
  
"Azelle...Azelle was my best friend."  
  
"How old are you?" Mimi asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I'm eighteen as far as I know but I feel older. I feel as if I've lived more than one life."  
  
"What was Harper saying about you and you not being human?"  
  
She sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it forever.  
  
"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you the truth." 


	12. Velia

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ileana looked at them. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"I'm part of an ancient race, Velia. There aren't more than two known survivors left. There used to be more but that was in another time. The two would be Harper and me. The Velias were once an almighty race fated to be the powers of the world. The origin of this race was Velia herself. She was said to be the most beautiful woman in the universe. Velia have perfect vision of everything. What they profit will be true and they have never failed a shot. Velia was not only beautiful but she was blessed with the same powers I have."  
  
Ileana paused for a moment.  
  
"If she was the first in your race, then where did she come from?" Kari asked  
  
"That's something only her family-the original family of Velia knows. Velia knew when it would be time to find someone with which she could pass on her powers. She met her soulmate, Holden and they passed on their powers to their son, Cyanaide. He was their only child and all of the Velia then on had just a piece of that power she had. Each Velia goes to a particular place in their life at a particular time to meet their soulmate and etc. They marry and have one child who will go along the line."  
  
"How many were there?" TK asked, his eyes shining in intrigue.  
  
"Velias once populated the earth. They also had a beautiful palace in an unknown area. There was evil stirring though. It would have been the end of the world but the Velia put their powers together and it was an overwhelming effort but they managed to save the world and humanity itself. But it took their lives in the process."  
  
"What I don't get is how you fit into all of this." Matt said, "If all the Velia were killed, then how did you survive."  
  
"My parents died for me and sent me to the future, just shortly before they died. The records of the Velia faded away just as they did. Harper's father died before that incident and it was his mother who took him and Azelle and sent them to me. Azelle, Harper, and I each had our own powers, mine by far the most powerful. I didn't want it though. I'd have given all my powers up just to have a glimpse of the Velia again. All the Velia were beautiful but some were more than others. My bloodline comes directly from Velia and that's why I am the way I am. In truth, I'm not even a digidestined. Everything I've told you is a lie. I can't change it."  
  
"Everything?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well maybe that's an overstatement but still, I'm not sorry. I never wanted to involve you in my business." She said  
  
"How touching." Harper sneered  
  
"Alorunia." Ileana said and casted a spell to send the digidestined somewhere else.  
  
"You said you never wanted to involve them in your business. Why don't you let me take care of that?" Harper said  
  
He started running in a random direction. It wasn't so random when she noticed it lead to the place where she transported Matt and the others.  
  
She levitated and flew to where he was when a shield blocked her. Having been dazed by that, she fell.  
  
Harper looked behind him and grinned. She had flown right into his trap.  
  
The shield began to morph and twist until it had taken the shape of a green pendant. He walked to where she lay and took the adornment.  
  
He grabbed her by the hair and shook her head. She was having a hard time keeping her vision straight. Suddenly, her fist swung up and hit him in the jaw. She took advantage of that moment and stood up. Harper rubbed his jaw ruefully and frowned.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked  
  
Ileana just stared at him. He had black wings growing out of his back.  
  
/Now would be a good time to run/ she decided.  
  
She dodged the tree branches blocking her path and ran until Harper suddenly appeared in the middle of the trail. She rammed into him knocking them both to the ground.  
  
The green pendant was hanging from his neck. Ileana knew that it contained her powers so she tried to stealthily take it back but Harper was watching what she was doing. He whispered an incantation so she fell unconscious.  
  
She was slowly losing her grip on reality but the darkness was so welcoming. She gave up and surrendered to the peaceful shadows which she would soon come to loathe.  
  
Harper smiled. She was truly beautiful. Still, that could not get in his way. He wrapped his arms around her and took flight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" Kari asked.  
  
It had been two hours and fifty-seven minutes since she had left them. They had set up a campsite near a waterfall. It was a cold, dark night and they had huddled together to keep warm.  
  
"I hope so" Sora said  
  
"I really don't get how someone could have that much power. I mean she could easily destroy the universe." Mimi commented  
  
"I always knew she was too beautiful. It wasn't only her beauty though. She was perfect in every sense that she didn't seem quite human. However, she was always eerily attractive in a sense. I don't know if you guys have noticed but her eyes don't exactly look right." Matt said  
  
"Actually, she wears contacts." TK said  
  
"I wonder what she would do without her powers. I mean even with her abilities to control magic, she's got to have a weak point." Tai said  
  
"Well for her sake I hope she doesn't." TK said  
  
In their minds, they all hoped so too. 


	13. A New Twist

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She woke in a dark dungeon-like cell. It was damp and had a bitter taste in the air. Near the top of one of the walls, there was a small hole, fit for someone like her to fit through...if she could fly. She sighed. Where was Harper?  
  
The aforementioned boy stood near the doorway that led to the staircase of the cell. He was positioned there like a statue, tuning in to her every thought. He heaved a sigh. His plan needed to start soon. He slowly walked down the stairs towards her.  
  
Ileana crouched in the corner. She was glad that he had given her a large cell in which she could occupy space. Her claustrophobia was worse than that of many others. She heard his footsteps coming towards her so she quickly spoke.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Remember when I told you we could have ruled the world? Well that's what I want" Harper replied with a sneer.  
  
She quickly scanned him for any signs of her power.  
  
He held the pendant in his hand. Only it was black. It couldn't have been hers...could it?  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"Oh but dear one, that's what your powers are for." He said while turning the pendant into a vial.  
  
"My powers were never meant to be used for that. I don't care what you think. It's not going to happen."  
  
"What if I do this?" Harper asked.  
  
He opened the vial and drank its contents.  
  
"No..." She whispered. Of all the things the boy had to figure out, it was the one that would hurt all the digidestined.  
  
"Yes." He said as he advanced towards her. He had an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
~Matt!~ Her mind screamed ~Take everyone and try to find a way out of the digiworld. Take whatever route you need. When the time comes, you can't hesitate because if you do, everyone will die~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt's eyes widened.  
  
[What time? Ileana, what are you talking about?]  
  
~He's going to make me kill you. Matt, listen to me. If you have to kill me, then do it~  
  
And with the last thought, they're conversation ceased.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One of the things that all people should know is that feigning ignorance buys time...about 33% of the time it's done at least. This was one of the 67% that didn't work.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, her lips trembling.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"No I don't," she whispered  
  
"Fine, have it your way, but no matter what delays you cause, I will have my way. All I need is a day and it should be done hours before that." Harper said forcefully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kari fell over suddenly. She had been feeling tired for a while but she figured it was just fatigue from running away.  
  
TK rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine but-"  
  
"Hey! Look over here!" Mimi said pointing to the ground.  
  
It was one of the strange screens which showed other events at the same time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know very well. What I'm about to do is make you like me. My desires will become your desires and whatever I feel you shall as well." He said while taking another step towards her. They were face to face now.  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"This is my castle and I can do whatever I want."  
  
Ileana went to take another step backwards as he took one forward only to find that she had confined herself between him and the wall.  
  
"Oh dear," he said tauntingly, "a trapped princess. What shall I do?"  
  
He bent in towards her ear.  
  
"Any last requests?" he asked her.  
  
"Tell Matt I'm sorry." She whispered looking down to the ground.  
  
"Consider it done as he is watching this event right now." Harper grinned sadistically.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What is she talking about?" Sora puzzled  
  
"I don't know but I think she knows exactly what's going to happen to her." Mimi said  
  
Matt had kept to himself. What had she meant about that?  
  
Tai slung his arm around Matt's shoulder, "Hey buddy, you've been down in the dumps for a while. Any thoughts about this?"  
  
"She said that he was going to maker her kill us. I don't get how though."  
  
"Well whatever he's doing, he's going to pay." Tai growled softly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since I told you I needed less than a day to do this."  
  
With that, he leaned in and captured her lips with a kiss. 


End file.
